At World's EndThe Frida version
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: Yes, another insertion of a girl from present time. not me. Rated T because that's what I rate everything out of habit. R&R, pleez. Bring on the flames and see if I care. By the way, in chapter five, the song belongs to Morcheeba, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- NO I DO NOT OWN ANY POTC STUFF OR I WOULD HAVE SHOWN OFF MY TALENTS IN A MORE FAMOUS PLACE!

Chapter One

Frida Goner stared at the last ten minutes of Dead man's Chest, shocked by the horrid kiss exchanged between Elizabeth and Jack. Her anger showed and she yelled at her T.V. Poor Will was watching it all, and his heart was breaking before her eyes. It was sad. Exactly what did she see in Jack that made her want to cheat on her fiancée?

"You two-timer! You two-timing, backstabbing, brat! Can't you see Will watching you, you monstrous cheater? You deserve-"

Her words were cut short when she saw Elizabeth chain Jack to the mast. She yelled again.

"MUDERER!"

Luckily, no one was at home. Mom and Dad were out shopping food, and her little sister was at a play date. She was alone, yeah!

She had to turn off the T.V. now, she was too pained. _How can this movie make me cry? _She wondered vaguely as tears spilled onto her shoulders. Of course, she had seen this movie before, and _At World's End _only last week. Yet as soon as she watched this, she forgot all about the conclusion to the _Pirates _trilogy.

"I wish I could be back for them now, and join them in their search for Jack. I want to change things between Will and Elizabeth. I want to be there now…"

"_As you wish," _said a voice from inside her brain. It sounded like Tia Dalma. And then misty smoke clouded her vision; Frida tried to scream but could not, and the last the she saw before passing out, was the faint outline of a monkey.

A/N: Ok, so I know that was really short, but you know, it's really just a prologue. I do not know why I called it Chapter one myself, but there you are. Keep reading darlings!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- uh…no!

Chapter Two

"Frida! Frida! Frida! Frida!"

She thought it sounded like Mr. Cotton's parrot. Frida would not know, she had her eyes closed. She felt her backpack near her. She held it tightly.

"Frida, Frida, Frida! _Squawk!"_ There was no doubt; that was definitely Mr. Cotton's Parrot. She stirred a little, but was too scared to open her eyes, in case this all became a dream. Then she heard more voices.

"She just moved!" that sounded like Elizabeth.

"I highly doubt it means she's awake." That was surely Mr. Gibbs.

"She still moved! Parrot, try again-try biting her-"

"_Elizabeth!" _ That was Will. He sounded shocked.

"Leave me alone, Will. Parrot, go ahead and-"

"NO!" Frida screamed. Everyone gasped.

"You're-awake?" Will's voice sounded concerned.

"I will not open my eyes," Frida said firmly. "This is a complete dream, and I refuse to let it end, let alone allow a parrot to bite me."  
"Dis not a dream, dear Frida," said Tia Dalma's mystical voice. "Would you like _me_ to bite you?"

Finally, Frida opened her eyes. She was surrounded by Barbossa's crew; they are too numerous to name right now, but Barbossa was definitely standing over the rest. He looked calm and at peace. Jack the Monkey was stroking her forehead with his small fingers.

"Er-" said Marty, who looked nervous. "How be ye, Frida Goner."

"How do you know my name?" Frida shot at him. Then her fear got the better of her, and she jumped up and grabbed a sword from behind her; another second, she realized it was Will's sword, but she did not care. She held it at the others, looking livid.

"Tell me why I am here right now!" she yelled. The crew was backing away, looking scared. Will, who was standing behind her, was trembling with cold (he was somehow drenched in water) and nerves.

"Er-Frida," he began.

"It's Miss Goner to you, Turner!" she snapped. Bt then she remembered Dead Man's Chest as her eyes met with Will's. She saw that even if he was focused on explaining to her, his mind was still on Jack and Elizabeth. Frida lowered her sword, sighing.

"Sorry, Will," she said. "I only just realized who you were and I just remembered-ah-" she was not sure of how to put the next words out her mouth; she knew that no one but Will saw _the kiss_ and no one saw the kill, and that the subject caused him pain.

"The-ah-_certain circumstances that have caused a certain heart to shatter with sorrow over death and disloyalty."_

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Frida muttered. "I just need to know why I am here. I don't even know how to sword-fight, I'm thirteen years old from the 21st century, and I can't live without my laptop."

"Your what?" said Elizabeth. She had moved forward two inches when Frida's sword went up again. Frida became angry and blind with hatred. This was the cheating murderess that was standing in front of her. How dare she look her in the eyes.

"_Laptop," _Frida snarled. "Laptop. A digital device used to store memory and feelings, and secrets. Dirty little secrets, that would kill if found out by those closest to the secret-writer, if you get where I'm coming from."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Frida glared at her, ad the crew looked confusedly at the both of them. Will simply stared at Frida.

"I-don't-Frida, I really don't understand you," Elizabeth said tentatively.

"LIKE HELL YOU DON"T!" Frida screamed. "I DO NOT NEED TO ASK WHO YOU ARE, SWANN! BROWN EYES, WET HAIR, AND A MOUTH THAT IS THE REASON FOR SHATTERED PIECES OF A HEART THAT LOVED YOU UNTIL IT HURT, AND HANDS THAT HAS CAUSED THE JOURNEY CURRENTLY TAKEN! NOW DO YOU GET IT? "

It was only then that Elizabeth seemed to get the message. She stepped back, looking horror-struck.

"We'll talk later," said Frida. "And I want to know your POV."

"POV?" said Will. He didn't seem to have a clue what was going on.

"Point of view, Will," said Elizabeth quietly. Frida lowered her sword.

She looked at the crew, who was still dumbstruck. "Alright, I know why you are here. We're going to go and save Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' locker. We will also gather up the pirates lords to stand against our enemies. Judging by Will turner's wet hair and Elizabeth's blue outfit, I say you have tried to gather up Sao Feng, but failed. So, we'll just have to look for Jack first."

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, don't look at me like that," said Frida defensively. "I don't know how I know myself." She walked forward to Barbossa. "If I was brought here to aid you. in your quest for Jack Sparrow, then I accept."

Barbossa smiled his rotten toothed smile, and said, "Frida, you take the wheel for now. Just hold onto it. No turning it."

"Yes, sir," said Frida sweetly. Barbossa blushed! The crew sniggered. Jack(monkey!) shrieked.

Coming up outside, Frida saw that the sky was dark and decked with stars, while the sea was smooth and still. She walked to the wheel and held it gently. Barbossa nodded his approval and walked away. As everyone else moved away, Frida saw Elizabeth sit on the edge of the boat, looking sad. Will had nothing to do, so he stood by Frida and watched her.

"Hello, Will," said Frida.

""Er…hi," said Will. "how are you?

"I'm fine, but you're not," Frida said. She knew she had to get Elizabeth and Will back together for the fight ahead, so she might as well start somewhere.

Will blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Frida said impatiently. "You've been cheated on. And I know it. And it hurts you, so bad…"

Will gaped for a few seconds, then tears came to his eyes.

"Crouch down next to me, bury your face in you arms, and cry," Frida ordered. "When you are ready, we will talk more."

Will obeyed gratefully. It hurt Frida to see his shoulders shake violently as he sobbed, but she knew it was good for him to let out some of his anguish. She waited. After two minutes, he looked up. His face was wet, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"I just do," said Frida. "And I'm really sorry for bringing it up, but…Will, you've got to talk to her about it."

"I can't!" he exclaimed. "She's in enough hot water as it is, she loves him, I can't just-"

"_She doesn't love him, Will,_" said Frida firmly. "Surely you know that?"

"Please, Frida, I don't need to-"

"She's unhappy," said Frida sadly. "And she misses you, and she is ashamed to death."

Will shook his head. "You didn't see the kiss. It was so-"

"Passionately disgusting," said Frida. "I know. But maybe there is something under that kiss that is hatred, not love."

Will snorted.

"I mean it!" Frida snapped. "You'll understand soon. Now listen to me-walk up to the other side of the boat, opposite where Elizabeth is. You'll see me there, but don't acknowledge me, Okay? _Don't ask questions,"_ she snapped, as Will opened his mouth. "Just do it!" Secretly, Frida took out a tape recorder from her pocket and turned it on. Will would have to hear this conversation.

As soon as he moved to the side of the boat, Elizabeth looked at him, then ran over to Frida, looking tearful. Frida saw out of the corner of her eye, that Will was watching on the down low.

"How do you do," said Frida coldly.

'How do you know?" Elizabeth choked out.

"Look," said Frida. "In the 21st century, there are special devices that show you what happened in the 18th century, okay? I saw your wedding plans crash, I have seen the Black Pearl's curse and Davy Jones's ugly crew of undead monsters, but I also saw you kiss Jack. And I was not the only one."

"What?"

"Can you think of no reason why Will Turner has been cold to you?"

Silence. Then-

"Frida," said Elizabeth pleadingly. "Why did you expose me in front of him."

"He didn't know what we were talking about," said Frida calmly. "He doesn't get a single thing."

"And he doesn't get the fact that I love him," Elizabeth moaned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pull yourself together!" Frida hissed. "The situation's bad enough without you crying when it's Will who is in more pain than you."

"I didn't know-"

"Elizabeth, _please stop talking shit._ You saw him come over to talk to me. But guess what?"

Silence. Elizabeth waited patiently. Frida looked over at Will, then gasped, looking sympathetic.

"Look at Will's face. Go on, look!"

Will was stifling sobs, by bowing his head, but it did not hide his tears, of his expression, which broke Frida's heart. It looked defeated, and forlorn, and hurt beyond repair. His body shook again. Frida had the distinct impression that Will guessed that Elizabeth was crying about Jack, and that Frida was wrong about her loving him still.

"Now do you understand why you should not be crying?" Frida whispered to Elizabeth. Liz was silent for a moment, then, started shaking with hard sobs. "It's-all-my-fault," she gasped. "He-thinks I-l-l-love Jack, and he's-s-s-so hurt, and it's-all-my-fault, I never saw him cr-r-y-y before, how could I have done-something-so-wrong, I don't w-w-want him to cry, ooohhh, I can't stand it, I c-c-can't bear it anymore…"

Frida was too mature to cry, but notice that her eyes glistened slightly. She patted Liz's arm.

"W-w-why?" Liz asked, still sobbing. "W-w-why m-m-me?"

Frida waited until Liz controlled herself. "Liz, you know what you have to do."

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"Apologize!" Frida snapped, making Liz cringe. "Apologize for what you have done, and tell him the truth, and make him yours again, and promise to never kiss Jack Sparrow for as long as you live."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, I know, but…not now."

"What?"

"Not now, while he's in pain. I have to wait."

"What about the kiss?" Frida said angrily. "The murder, the truth! What about all that!"

Elizabeth shuddered. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Frida sighed. In this matter, she would have to back off. "It would be better," Frida decided to say, "for Will to hear it from you rather than from Jack himself, though I'm not promising that Will is going to embrace it that easily. But you can bet, whatever happened on that ship before Jack died, Will's not going to hear it from me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, thank you, Frida, _thank you." _They talked a little more about how she felt for Will, and then she ended it with a, "I won't lose him again."

She hurried away.

Frida smirked to herself. Jack the monkey jumped on her shoulder.

"And that," she said to the monkey. "Is why I don't want to be a grown-up just yet." She turned off the recorder and put it in her pocket.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled from afar. "Ahead!"

Frida was shunted aside by Barbossa, who took the wheel saying, "Check what's ahead."

Frida ran to the edge of the ship-and saw, clearly, what. At the very end of the ocean, was a waterfall, the hugest in the world. And she knew that the world was round, but that this was Davy Jones' locker.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, and the crew jumped. "Turn the boat around, Barbossa, turn it around…"

"Nay, laddie!' Barbossa called back. " This is the locker!"

"I don't give a damn!" Frida lied. Then she gave up and yelled. "Hold on!!!"

Everyone yelled as the boat fell overboard, except Barbossa, who was laughing!

"Elizabeth!" Frida cried. "Now is the time to tell the truth!"

Elizabeth heard her loud and clear, and knew she was right.

Will never heard Frida, but he thought, as he felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around him for safety, and heard her shout something indistinguishable, that Frida had broken her shell of silence.

A/N: What will Happen in chapter two? How shall Will react in my version when he finds out about the death of Jack-for real, and when will Frida show the tape recorder? At the last Minute? READ ON, MAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Must I say it again? I've said it b4 I don't own the characters, just the dance floor! Lol.

Chapter Three

Barbossa's crew and Frida stood soaking wet on a beach that evolved into sand mountains that stretched higher and higher over the horizon. The sky was so paled blue it looked almost white, and no sign of life at all was found. The crew looked around, all feeling let down.

"All this work," said Barbossa. "Al this time, for nothing to be found?"

But Frida had noticed two crabs at her feet. She bent down to them, and they whispered words of foreign languages, but words she could somehow understand.

"Oh no, Barbossa," said Frida. "Jack Sparrow is closer than you think!"

A loud rumbling noise reached every ear. They whipped around back to the mountains of sand to see-

"Oh my god…" said Frida in shock. Will's mouth dropped. Elizabeth let out a laugh of surprise. The rest of the crew jumped forward, running to the Black Pearl, which was moving slowly down towards them, supported by a thousand or so crabs. On the mast, looking superior to all, was unmistakably Jack Sparrow.

"Yes!" Mr. Gibbs cried. The rest of the crew cheered, jumping up and down. Elizabeth was smiling weakly, not sure whether to laugh or be afraid of Jack's reaction to her. But Will, Frida noticed, was looking unusually grave. She knew why; it wasn't as though Will didn't like Jack, even after what happened before he died. But the fact that he kissed Elizabeth, his one true love, was battling with his respect towards a man who had saved his life, and rescued his girlfriend.

Frida nudged him slightly. He looked down.

"Just wait for a minute, alright?" she said soothingly. "It'll be okay."

Then Frida walked over to Elizabeth and hissed. "_Now_ what are you going to do?"

Elizabeth did not answer.

Jack walked towards them, and it was plain to see that he thought they were a hallucination. He kept poking them and muttering to himself.

"Tell me," he said to Will, who recoiled at his breath. "Are you here for help to save a distressing damsel or a damsel in distress, which one?"

Before Will could answer, Frida stepped forward.

"Actually, he is," she spoke up. Jack stared at her. "A war is about to take place, a war between the Navy and Pirates, which involves endangering many lives, including, Will's own dear Elizabeth Turner-I mean, Swann," she added hastily, as Will raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Will would want to help her from this fate called death, and he- _we all-_ need your help, to save not only ourselves, but the damsel known as Elizabeth."

"And who are you?" Jack said, looking shocked.

"Frida Goner," said Frida, sticking out her slender hand. "Age thirteen, from the twenty-first century, and one hell of a relationship-saver, even though, admittedly, it does take some time, but there you are!"

Will turned red; Elizabeth began to giggle uncontrollably. The crew laughed till they cried.

Jack however, did not. "Oh yeah?" he sneered. "Then how come dear William is not holding the arm of his bonny lass?"

"Like I said, it takes some time," said Frida, raising her eyebrows coldly and putting down her hand. "Right now, we're here to save you."

Jack walked off. "Why do you need me?" he asked. "Some of you have already proved that you didn't need me alive, why now?"

"Jack," said Elizabeth. "You're a pirate lord! We need you now!"

Jack stared at her for moment, then without warning, spat at her feet. Frida grabbed hold of Will, who was fighting to get at Jack, to punch him, or something.

"Apologize, Jack," said Frida, tightening her grip on Will's arms.

"Only if she does first," said Jack, turning away again. "And first, after all of you."

"What is he talking about, Frida?" Will asked Frida, forgetting to attack Jack.

Frida stole a look at Elizabeth, who looked nothing short of terrified at what was coming. "Uh…" Frida stuttered, releasing Will's arms. "I…uh…it's probably nothing, really, Will. Why don't we get to convincing Jack to-"

"I'm not going!" said Jack, looking remarkably like a stubborn kid. "Not until everyone apologizes, and Elizabeth _really _apologizes!"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Will repeated.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Why should I sail with any of you?"

"Uh-oh," said Frida. Seeing as she had seen the movie, she knew what was coming. And she did not like it.

Jack continued. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past."

And then Jack pointed at Elizabeth. "_One _of you succeeded."

Will spun around and saw Elizabeth's guilty look on her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Frida pitied her terribly, as every eye was upon her.

"Not good," said Frida, running hands through her hair.

"Oh," said Jack, chuckling and starting forward. "She's not told you? Well, you'll have loads to talk about. May be now is the opportune moment." Jack sat down politely and turned around, humming to himself.

"Well?" said Barbossa to Will and Elizabeth. "It's the only way to get him off his arse! Start talking."

"Elizabeth," Will stammered. "I…you…but…" he whirled around to stare at Frida with a look of suspicion. "You," he said.

"Me," said Frida, holding her head high. "I did tell you it could have been an act of hate."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Will choked out. "I've never been more in the dark in my life!"

"Hey!" Frida retorted, affronted. "It was Elizabeth who told me not to tell you about it!"

The silence that followed was the loudest that Frida had ever heard, as every one turned to look at Liz. A very hurt Will was breathing heavily, looking from Frida to Liz, who looked even more guilty. Only then did Frida realize what she had done.

"Oh," she muttered.

"You-you-" Will spluttered. "You-_kept _this from me?"

Elizabeth reached for him pleadingly. "I tried to tell you. When we were falling into the locker, I shouted it out."

"And why not tell me before that?" Will snapped. Now he was really angry.

"I was scared."

"_Was,_ Will," Frida interjected. "Before she talked to me."

Will gave a humorless titter.

"Seriously," Frida said loudly. "But for now, let's just focus on getting _out _of the locker with Jack at our side, okay?"

"Okay?" said Will, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh," said Frida. "That's just 21st century slang…but never mind that now." She turned to look at Jack Sparrow, who stood up, waiting for his apologies, no doubt.

"On behalf of all who have tried to kill you-"

"And who succeeded," Jack added.

"Whatever, the point is, on behalf of all those, I apologize!"

Jack shrugged. "Good enough for me," he said happily, sticking out his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow, miss."

Frida took it politely. "Frida Goner, girl-oh I already said it. Now let's go!" She turned around to head for the Black Pearl, who was now floating on the tranquil waters, but then she saw Will and Elizabeth, still staring at each other.

"Oh for God's sake!" she fussed. "What _now?"_

"DO we need to answer that question?" said Elizabeth sadly.

"I know full well what's up," Frida replied scathingly. "But this is not the time nor the place to discuss it. If you didn't know, we are in _Davy Jones' Goddamn Locker._ It gives me the creeps." She grabbed each person's arm and pulled them towards the sea. "I would appreciate it if you would shut up and wait until we are _on _the ship, alright?"

Before anyone could register the sudden fiery attitude of this girl, Frida was hauling both Will and Elizabeth to the Pearl, with Jack in the lead, and everyone else at her heels. Frida did not bother to look at her victims, but she did not need to; she was already sure that they were torn between exasperation at her and pained at their own falling relationship.

A/N:Do not expect for Will and Elizabeth to reunite _completely._ Remember that word. Completely. Okay? Just keep reading and you'll see. Once you see the next chap., it'll be cool. Read on, brothers! (lol.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…repeat 500x

Chapter Four

Frida plopped herself, Will, and Elizabeth into one of the many rowboats waiting for them on shore. She refused to let them sit next to each other, it would be too embarrassing. So she seated them on either side of her.

"And guys," she said quietly, as they began to row to the Pearl. "Do yourselves a favor, please, and don't say anything you're gonna regret."

They didn't answer, but she understood that they had gotten the message-_We don't need you two hating each other in something so dangerous, just get back together as quickly as possible!_

Jack Sparrow was rowing beside her. "So," he called over the sound of the waves. "How on earth did you get here if you're supposed to be in said future of life, little lady?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Frida said truthfully. "I remember watching Dead Man's Chest, and then wishing I could join you guys, and then I guess I passed out or something."

"That's interesting," said Jack thoughtfully. "And how are you going to get back?"

"Now that you mention it…I do not know," said Frida. Then she smiled and said, "Nor do I care. A pirate's life is a life for me." Even as she said that, she pined for her family, and her friends, and her laptop! She pushed these memories away, and soon forgot about them.

Jack nodded, "Good girl, good girl. NOW," he said, leaning forward a bit. "How are you going to patch up between the whelp and his bonny lass, eh?"

"Right now?" Frida said, looking at Will and Liz, who were staring at her. "I thought I'd start by making them talk to each other, you know, and then if they don't marry by then, I'll have to proceed to Plan B."

Will started, looking curious. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, disbelievingly. Jack, however, clapped his hands. "Very good!"

Once they reached the ship, Jack climbed aboard first, and said, "I am the rightful captain, so THERE!" Everyone except Barbossa laughed. Big surprise.

Frida, keeping a firm hold on her two companions, hoisted herself up and, with the help of Jack's hands and arms, stepped onto the dazzling ship. It might have been brand new, in her opinion. The sails were repaired, the floors were shining, and her backpack, shockingly, was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"How-how-?" she wondered aloud.

"Dat backpack follows you whereva you go," said Tia Dalma, smiling. "Ain't it nice?"

"Yes!" Frida gasped. "It's the coolest thing I have ever heard of ."

She realized that everyone was watching her.

"What?" she said, taken aback. Then she remembered who she was holding.

"Oh, yeah." She said bashfully. "Sorry."

She led them away from the crew and shoved them into the nearest empty cabin.

"Go ahead and talk yourselves out." She turned to go, but then looked back. What they saw on her face, they had not seen on her before. It was a look of pleading.

"We are about to engage in a _war," _she said. "between pirates and the Navy, backed up by their little friend Davy Jones. People will die. You could, too. You can't keep ignoring each other like this, not when you know you could lose each other with one, fucking, bullet." These last three words she spat at their faces. She shut the door behind them, leaving them to sit down and stare at each other, not knowing where to begin.

"I think we're going to need Frida for this," Will said finally, after a minute of painful silence.

"I agree," said Elizabeth. She opened the door and yelled, "Frida!"

Frida sauntered over to her. "What is it?"

Without one word, Elizabeth pulled her into the room and slammed the door.

"How dare you!" Frida shrieked.

"Frida, please be calm," said Will, standing up and offering his spot to Frida, who sat down, shaking with suppressed rage. "We just need your help. We don't know where to begin…"

Frida stared at them. She began shaking even harder, not with anger, but with the giggles.

"_Me?" _she said, her voice quivering with mirth. "I'm only thirteen."

"You're also someone we trust," said Elizabeth quietly. "Maybe you can tell us how to settle this."

Frida calmed herself down in fifty seconds. She looked up at them, stood up, and began pacing. They looked at each other, then back at Frida, who was muttering to herself.

"Alright, sit down, both of you," she barked. They obeyed quickly.

"Now," said Frida, standing in front of them. "This all begins with Elizabeth kissing Jack Sparrow! She does not want to, of course, but she has to in order to distract him while chaining him the mast. Will unfortunately, sees the kiss. But even more unfortunately, he does not see the kill, or we would have not had to be here today. Now the truth is out, so what are you going to do?"

Elizabeth looked at Will, who looked at Frida, who looked at Elizabeth, saying, "Well?"

"I-don't know," Will mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I beg your pardon!" Frida said loudly.

"We've both kept something from each other," said Elizabeth sadly. "How can we ever forgive each other?"

"Easy," said Frida. "You look at each other, hug each other, and then apologize!"

"It isn't all that simple, Frida," said Will gently.

"Oh, yes it is!" Frida shot back. " We do it all the time in the 21st century. And don't forget, you came and asked me to help you guys, so no reprimands, please!"

Elizabeth hung her head. Will bit his lip.

"Elizabeth," said Will, turning to look at her; she raised her head an inch or so. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your burden to bear," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, but I did bear it," said Will, looking hurt again. "I just didn't see it for what it really was. I thought…"

He trailed away, averting his eyes. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"You thought I _loved _him!"

"Yes," Will said calmly, still not looking at her. "I did."

"Okay, this discussion is getting us nowhere," said Frida angrily, and the two turned to her. "_Nowhere. _We are repeating things that we already know! "You knew I saw you?" Will said, raising his voice and staring at Elizabeth, who recoiled.

"Yes, Will, after talking to her," Elizabeth said bravely, pointing at Frida.

"You didn't tell me!" Will accused, standing up.

"I think I told you that while we were on the island, you silly man, now _sit back down!"_

Will slouched back in his seat, still looking rather grumpy.

"This is getting ridiculous," Frida suddenly yelled, causing Will and Liz to jump. "We are all aware that secrets have been kept, we are all aware that someone has been betrayed, so why bother? The point remains untouched!"

"What's the point?" Elizabeth and Will said together.

"Are you two going to get back together before the war or NOT!" Frida cried.

Nobody said anything. Will was looking at Elizabeth, who was looking back.

They turned to Frida.

"We don't know," they whispered.

Frida stared at them, nonplussed. Then she shoved past them and up to the door.

"I don't have time for this," she snarled, opening it. "If you don't know if you can bury your hatchets, than I don't know if I want to waste my time on you." As she closed the door, she heard Will saying, "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't," was the reply. UGH!

She stomped out to see Barbossa and Jack having a blazing argument.

"No, what _are _ya doin'?" Barbossa spat.

"No, what are _you _doing?" Jack shot back.

"No, what ARE ya doin'?"

"Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship _is _giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me captain!"

"They be MY charts!"

"That just makes you CHARTMAN!"

This was too much for Frida to stand. She pushed herself between them and held them by their collars, pulling them closer to her.

"STOW IT!" She screamed. "THE BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S AN ORDER! UNDERSTAND?"

The captains stared at her, looking scared. Everyone stopped working in shock. Will and Elizabeth came out of their cabin at the noise and was stock-still. Each person was steeling himself for what would come.

But to everyone's surprise, the two captains nodded vigorously.

"Good,' she said roughly. "And no more fighting for the rest of our journey, do you understand me?"

Silence.

"I said, YOU DO UNDERSTAND ME!" she shook them hard so their heads bobbed up and down.

"Yes, yes ,yes!" The captains pleaded, for her grip on them was embarrassingly painful.

She shoved them aside and stomped off to her backpack, grabbing it, and taking to with her to her cabin space below deck.

Everyone started laughing. Some crew members were on their knees, gasping for air, while others were crying and clutching their stomachs.

Will and Elizabeth were paralyzed with mirth. Will was turning redder by the second, Elizabeth shut her eyes from the impact of laughter, and they were holding one another for support.

The two captains were standing in the middle of it all. Jack shuffled his feet, while Barbossa looked around with a red face.

"I hate her," he hissed at Jack.

"I don't," Jack replied.

As the crew began to calm down, Will and Elizabeth noticed what they were doing. The laughter did not die from their faces, only their mouths, as they gazed at each other. Even the captains stood breathlessly, watching them, along with everybody else. Then slowly, Will pulled Elizabeth into a hug, and she obliged gratefully, smiling widely. As he stroked her face gently, she raised her face to him for a second. They both knew they wanted to kiss each other, but something held them back. They just weren't ready yet, not yet ready to go that far again. So instead, Will gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, at the same time she kissed his cheek.

"Alright?" said Elizabeth, blushing and holding out her hand. Will took it nodding.

Immediately, the crew around them started to clap. Some even whooping. Mr. Gibbs sang loudly, while Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked, "It's about time! It's about time!"

Barbossa laughed wickedly, leaning back a little. Jack predictably, was yelling, "Drinks all around!"

_If only Frida could have seen us, _Will thought, as he hugged Liz close to him again, tears spilling from both of their eyes.

But guess who was peeking at the whole scene from a hole in her cabin door, smiling to herself, and anticipating the kiss that would, eventually come?

You guessed right.

A/N: See? Not _completely, _just enough to continue with good feelings. But guess what? Jack still wants Elizabeth, and even if her curiosity is quenched, his is NOT! But will he give up Will's friendship for Liz? Duh. YES! But Frida stops him, and distracts him by doing what leads her to be most respected. But not by Jack Sparrow, of course! READ ON!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- For god's sake how many times do I have to say it? I don't own anything!

Chapter Five

Will and Elizabeth may not have been betrothed again, but they were sure as heck friends again, and that was good enough for everyone else. You would see them, working together to fix any ripped sails, or scrubbing the floor, talking in low voices about God knows what. And at night, they would have one bottle of rum each, singing at the tops of their voices, joined by the crew. Finally, everything was back to normal, Liz and Will were…friends, and Frida took a while to relax before trying to get them back into engagement. All was good on the old Black Pearl again.

Almost everything.

Jack Sparrow never forgot what Elizabeth did to her on the Pearl before his downfall. He knew perfectly well that she had kissed him to distract him while leaving him to the Kraken, and yet…she had flirted with him only earlier on in the day.

"_Curiosity." She whispered. Leaning in closer. "You'll want to know what is tastes like."_

"_I do want to know what it tastes like," he said, moving closer. Stroking her cheek. _

"_But knowing you're a good man, I know you'll do nothing to compromise my honor," she said._

_But just when he moved closer, he saw the black spot on his hand again. He recoiled._

_Elizabeth smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jack."_

Ugh! He had gotten so close to kissing her, and old Davy Jones had to go and ruin it all. Who cared about Will Turner anymore? He always knew Elizabeth had curiosity for him, and he her. In his opinion, curiosity that lead to snogging on a ship in a situation of death won over what Liz and Will called, "love." _Love. Tuh! I am a million times more handsome that Will is, and more desirable. I am a pirate, for god's sake._

So whenever he saw Liz and Will, laughing, talking, working, dancing, and what not, he clenched his teeth and made a face of longing and jealousy. That was _the face. _ He made sure that Liz could not see him, because that would be just too embarrassing, right after she and Will made up. But he still wanted her.

This fact was noticed by none other than Frida Goner.

"Great," she growled as she saw him making _the face _while Elizabeth was helping Will decipher the unusual charts in the rain. "As if it was lickety-split easy for me to get Liz and Will to be buds again, that greedy pirate! Nope, sorry, I'm taking matters into my own hands…"

"Hi, Jack!" she greeted him warmly.

Jack, who was still making _the face, _jumped and looked at her; she had snuck up from behind him.

"Err…" he seemed nervous. 'Hi, Fry."

"Excuse me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Fry," he replied coolly. "Easier to remember than _Frida." _

"Hmm…"

She stood in silence, watching him. Then she turned to Liz, who was laughing at a joke Will just offered to her. "Isn't she pretty?"

Jack looked at them, too. He fought to keep his face straight. "Yeah, " he said, leaning on one foot. "She is."

"And look how _happy _she is," Frida said, stressing _happy. _

Jack stood still. "Err…"

"And she just made up with Will," Frida continued, smiling. "I would _hate _for _anything _to ruin her happiness right now. She might be hoping to _marry _him now."

Jack turned to look at Frida, a shrewd expression on his face. "I hear you stressing every bloody word comes into your head, keep talking about Lizzie and that whelp, and marriage…would you mind cutting to a chase not yet reached?"

Frida gave a small laugh, looking at him. "Very good, Jack!" she said. "You are as smart as you look."

Jack scowled.

"But really?" Frida said, turning serious. "Liz loves Will. Will loves Liz. You're a pirate 24/7. He's got part pirate, part honest man in him. She likes that. They will be together. And I hope you will do nothing to destroy it."

Jack laughed. "I am a _pirate, _luv," he said. "I never leave girls alone."

"You'll leave _this _one alone," Frida said sharply, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Understand? Or do I have to take you by the collar again?"

"NO!" Jack yelled, so loudly that everyone, including the almost-couple, turned to stare. Frida's cheeks puffed with laughter.

"Alright, then," she said, giggling and pushing him away. "Stay out of it."

"What just happened, Frida?" Liz asked Frida as she walked away from a thunder-struck Jack Sparrow. Frida looked into Liz's eyes, and Liz knew she was about to be warned about something.

"I can only tell you this-_do not succumb to curiosity again." _Frida ran into her cabin and out again with a guitar. Everyone stared at her.

Frida skipped over to the side of the mast, prepared her guitar, and began to sing:

_Flocking to the sea_

_Crowds of people wait for me_

_Sea gulls scavenge_

_Steal Ice cream_

_Worries vanish_

_Within my dream_

_I left my soul there_

_Down by the sea_

_I've lost control here_

_I'm livin' free_

Of course, no one else knew the song; it was from a 21st century group. But they still thought it a more pirate worthy song than any other. More lyrics followed, and, going along with the melodic guitar's seductive strings, the whole crew was singing, with bottles of rum in their hands.

_Left my soul there_

_Down by the sea_

_Lost control here_

_Living free_

Frida saw the song as her anthem. She saw it as a quenching glass of water after no water for days. It almost made her cry, singing this song for the first time. She didn't think her voice was too good.

Everyone else thought otherwise. Liz was getting emotional at how beautiful Frida sounded. Will listened intently to the words, for they sucked him into a whirlpool of silent peace. Soon, everyone was quietly in a trance, listening to the last verse.

_The cool breeze flows but mind the wasp_

_Some get stung, it's worth the cost_

_I'd love to stay_

_The city calls me home_

_More hassles fuss and lies on the phone_

…_lost control here_

_living freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

That last note she held on the highest note until the guitar's final chords faded away. She sat there for a while, her eyes closed. Nobody said a single thing. Barbossa was hypnotized, drooling. Jack look like he was ready to pass out. Will buried his face in Liz's neck, while Liz's face was streaked with tears. Tia Dalma, the cool, tough goddess, was weeping silently.

And then, Mr. Gibbs dashed forward, threw his arms around Frida, and sobbed uncontrollably. Frida, who was taken aback, opened her eyes and saw every crying, holding on to one another.

"Frida, Frida, said Elizabeth. "You're true name…is FREE!"

"Freedom from the worst chamber of our hearts," Tia Dalma cried.

"You're the one we'll die for," Barbossa yelled.

"We die for Freedom!" Marty yelled.

"Freedom! Freedom! Free! Free!" the crew chanted.

Frida had never in her life been this much appreciated. Tears welled up in her eyes as everyone there praised her, looked up to _her, _a skinny thirteen-year-old girl from a world they had yet to understand. All because of a song!

Barbossa stepped forward. "Frida Goner," he said loudly. "By the power invested in me-" he grasped her shoulders-"-I now pronounce you-Third leader of the crew!"

"Me?" she gasped.

"Your priority will be to keep us in check, patch old relationships, and sing us in confidence in times of adversity!"

Frida smiled with pride. All around her people were clapping and whooping, and an outbreak of, "The Sea," came to her as well.

"I accept," she said to Barbossa, who walked back to the wheel.

"You know," said Elizabeth slyly. "You could do with some pirate clothes-"

"Lead they way," Frida said abruptly, running into the cabin.

Over the next few days, Frida taught the crew the ways of the modern world. She told them of all the devices she knew of, she told them the slang of her generation. They never remembered it, though, they could only remember her most memorable acts, such as her patching up of a love not yet lost, and her overpowering of two captains.

And still, _still, _Jack kept making his faces as he saw Liz and Will. He started forming plans in his head to make Elizabeth his; the most serious one was drugging her with rum, and using her shamelessly. If Will saw them, he would leave her, and she would turn to the only one left-Jack.

But Frida would not let him do it. She kept warning him at every possible moment, moving Liz and Will out of his sight, and advising the couple not to trust him. Her plan was to keep them friends for a while, and then move in for the climax-the time to reveal the tape and join them, "In Holy Matrimony."

It would have worked sooner, had it not been for Saturday night, three days after Frida's first warning.

Frida was singing one of her guitar songs, while everyone was drunk and laughing at nothing.

"Yo, ho ho he-he-he-he-ha-ha-ha!!!" Mr. Gibbs choked out merrily.

Frida was daydreaming when Jack walked up to her with a bottle in is hand.

"Merry Christmas!" he said woozily. "Care for a drink, eh, love?"

She took it and drank immediately and deeply. At once, she felt drowsy. The last thing she saw was Jack's smiling face, and the last thing she felt was that something was terribly wrong.

"Rum, darling," he said, walking away. "You'll get used to it.

And then-

Well, you know what happens, don't you?

No? Well, then, we'll have to tell you.

A/N: Holy cow, you idiots, don't ya get it? He drugged her to get her out of his way while he made his-err-MOVE! Read on, fellas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-one word, luv. NO!

Chapter Six

"Well, hello, luv," said Jack to Elizabeth. "Care for a drink?"

Maybe it was because it was nighttime and she was tired already, or maybe because she felt happier than ever now that Will was with her again, we will never know what made her so stupid. But either way, Liz took the drink and sipped it timidly. At once an unusual feeling of wooziness spread from her mouth to her toes and into her brain. But she could not stop drinking. Blindly, she took another swig of-

"Jack, what is this?" she asked suddenly.

"Err-Cortez's finest-err-_wine," _Jack lied.

"You drink _wine?"_ said Liz incredulously.

"No," said Jack. "But I thought you would like it."

"I…DO!" she squealed, taking more and more wine, and getting more and more drunk.

The truth was that Jack and added a strong shot of alcohol into the rum to get poor Liz high enough to do his bidding. He smirked as her eyes dropped slightly and her speech became slurred. She suddenly lurched forward and looked up at him, blearily.

"What's happening to me?" she slurred. "I..caaaaaannnn't seeeeeeeeeeee…"

"I know love," Jack said to himself. Elizabeth was mumbling to herself and now she had forgotten where she was, even her own name…she noticed dimly that someone was pulling her by the arms roughly, and taking her into a room….

Frida groaned about five minutes after she had passed out. Her head hurt, and she felt nauseous. Will, AnaMaria, and Pintel standing over her. Will was holding her head just above the floor, while Ana was holding her guitar protectively. She sat up and vomited all over the floor. Ana yelped in pity, while Marty ran to get some towels. Wiping her mouth, Frida shook her head, trying to rid herself of the unusual nausea.

"Frida," said Will, scared. "What happened to you?  
Frida looked around, confused. And then she remembered.

"Where's Jack?" she said hotly, trying to get up. "Where is he?"

"Dunno," said Pintel. "Why?"

"Because the last thing I remember is-" Frida began, but no sooner had she said this when it hit her.

"Where is Elizabeth Swann?" Frida yelled.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I knew it, I _knew _it, I fucking KNEW IT!" she screamed.

"What?" Will bellowed bewildered.

"Get Jack the monkey to climb into every cabin room until he finds them!" Frida said sharply to Ana. "Pintel, get Raggeti and both of you call Barbossa, tell him to send Sparrow at the wheel once he's found. Go. Now!"

"And you," she added to Will in an undertone, as everyone hurried away, "You and I are going to go with jack to find them."

"Find _who?"_ said Will irritably.

Frida didn't answer. She just pulled him by the arm and they both set off for the cabin doors, with jack propped up on Frida's shoulder.

As they searched the first cabin room, Will asked her again.

"Who are we looking for, exactly?"

"Shut up, Will, I need to concentrate." Actually, Frida did not want to tell him what she strongly suspected was happening to Jack in some dark room. She refused to tell him the name, and he continued asking her until she stopped, turned around, and slapped him across the face. He staggered, clutching his cheek.

"Now will you shut up?" she hissed. "You have to be really quiet! Now, I can't tell you who I am looking for, because I don't know if I am right, but until I do, you have to leave it alone, alright?"

He only nodded, still touching his cheek.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, as though nothing had happened.

Pintel and Raggeti stood before Barbossa, who looked shocked.

"What are you two scallywags talking about?" he spat. "I always take the wheel. This be my crew as well as Jack's."

"It's what Frida says to do, Cap'n," said Raggeti.

"Why?" Barbossa complained.

"Dunno," said Pintel, "But we gotta trust her, don't we?"

"Fine, fine!" Barbossa said angrily. "I'll do it!"

Back downstairs, Frida and Monkey was tiptoeing along their fifth cabin room. Monkey was crawling on the top parts, trying to see a glimpse of the next room, while Frida and Will were checking the lower level.

"It's got to be the next few ones," Frida stated. "They are most definitely-"

"Definitely?" Will interrupted. "Why definitely?"

"Because they would want to separate themselves from public eyes as much as possible," said Frida grimly. 'Or at least…_he _does."

"Who?" said Will before he could stop himself. "Who?'

But his question was answered from him. Monkey had just then started to screech and jump up and down, pointing ahead.

"He's found them!" Listen…"

Monkey calmed down to cock his head. All three could hear something moving…and a woman's groaning…and a drunken giggle of a man's…

Will had gone the color of paper. Frida clenched her teeth, and Monkey waved his arms in silent protest.

"Shit," said Frida.

"Oh lord," Will whispered desperately. "I bet…it's…it's-"

As they ran into the next room, they heard it more loudly than ever-

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…"

"Wherrrrrrrre ammmmmm Ieeee…"

"You guessed right, Will Turner," Frida agreed scathingly. "It's Elizabeth."

"No!" Will yelled, and he ran ahead of Frida.

"Stop!" she screamed.

But Will did not care for her anymore, he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the door, he had pushed it roughly open-he had run into the room, Frida and Monkey at his heels, and what did he see? What did they all see?

Jack and Liz were propped up against the wall. Jack's hands were traveling; the left one was moving up her shirt, while the other one was moving up and down her thigh. She had her shirt hanging off her shoulders, and her trousers were without belt. And poor Liz was nearing unconsciousness, her head lolling from one side to another. She was clutching the rum in her hand, and humming to herself tunelessly.

Will's heart shattered into a million pieces. All this time, when he had thought they were close to making if again, she truly loved, wanted Jack Sparrow. All this time she was luring him into another false trap, while Frida led him off in another direction. He was no good for Liz, or for anyone anymore. He was all alone. Forever.

Frida knew what was going through his mind.

"You're wrong!" she said into his ear. Then she let out a howl like a wolf, and Liz and Jack looked up.

"Oh, bugger," said Jack at once, backing away and pulling his hands off Liz. 'Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger…"

Liz seemed to be coming back to Earth as she rubbed her forehead. 'Whossair? Frida? W-w-will? I-" she suddenly keeled over, but Will caught her before she fell. She leaned on him, shaking and sweating.

"I feel ill," she mumbled, and then, without warning, threw up all over the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Frida shouted. "Are you okay?"

Will leaned closer to her mouth. It was drooling, and it reeked of what was most clearly-

"Rum," he snarled at Frida. "Rum. She's been seduced under the influence of _rum._"

"No," Frida whispered. "Rum does not make you this crazy."

She rounded on Jack. "What did you give her, you smelly rotten egg!" she shouted.

"I'm not telling!" said Jack, crossing his arms.

Will let out a roar of anger at Sparrow's stubbornness.

"Tell her NOW!" he bellowed. But did Jack listen to the whelp? No! He did not!

In one movement, Monkey had taken the bottle out of Elizabeth's limp hand, sniffed it, and then fell upon Frida's shoulder, making quiet noises in her ear.

How she understood what it was saying, Frida would never know, but as soon as she heard, she turned scarlet, and stomped her foot into the wooden ground.

"Alcohol," she howled, outraged. "You put in a shot of _alcohol _in here, didn't you, Sparrow?"

Jack did not answer for a minute. Then he nodded, staring at the floor.

Frida grabbed Will by both arms; he was making a valiant effort to tear Jack into pieces. Elizabeth stumbled, then regained her footing. She took one look at Will, then at the bottle in Monkey's hand, and then at Jack. She noticed her own figure. She gasped, shuddering, and then began to cry.

"What did I do?" she moaned in an anguished voice. "Oh, God, what did I do…"

Without a single word, Frida steered Will out of the room, while Liz moved blindly behind them. Monkey gave a great tug on jack's hair before jumping off, too.

Jack knew what was coming. Once Liz had become sober again, and once everyone got a clue what happened, poor Sparrow was really going to catch it; but he was not worried about what he was getting from the crew. He was used to Ana's slaps, and whatever Elizabeth did would pale to nothing next to what she did to him on the Black Pearl. As for Will, well, it had been a while since he'd had a good swordfight.

No, the only person he truly feared on this boat right now was Frida Goner. And even seeing as she was only thirteen years old, and from the 21st century, _and _had no experience whatsoever with swords, he had a nasty feeling that she was gifted in physical punishment.

Most of the crew, who had been working for the past hour nonstop and had no idea of the recent events, were shocked at seeing Elizabeth, Will, Frida, and Monkey burst out of the cabin door, Will still trying to break free of Frida's grip, while Elizabeth looked sick. As soon as she stepped out, she grabbed the jug of water on the deck and washed out her mouth vigorously, spitting out overboard.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" said one of the crewmembers, holding on to her arms and carrying her to a nearby chair.

She didn't speak for a minute, just rocked back and forth where she sat, tears still rolling down on her cheeks, wiping her mouth. Ana was trying to calm down Will while Frida got stepped on the foot a hundred times a minute. Finally, Ana slapped Will hard across the cheek. Only then did he stop moving. Frida let go, feeling exhausted.

"Thanks," she said to Ana. "I didn't think I could hold him much longer."

"What was he going insane about?"

Liz spoke up. "He-they-were trying to help-me."

Everyone looked from her to Frida, as though expecting them to give them a play-by-play account.

"Remember when I told you guys I was looking for Jack Sparrow?" Frida began.

"Yes," said Ana.

"Well, we found him alright," said Frida heavily. "He was in the last cabin room. With Elizabeth."

"_What?" _said everybody.

"He had drugged her," Will put in, sitting down on the floor next to Liz, and stroking her back. "Gave her a bottle of rum with extra alcohol."

"He tried to pass it off as wine," said Elizabeth in a very small voice. "Finest wine by Cortez, or something…I cannot remember, nor do I wish to. It was horrible," she finished shakily.

"What did he do to you?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"He…he dragged me off to the cabin room after I drank a lot of rum," Elizabeth replied, starting to sob. "He…he said he was Will, when I asked who he was, and I couldn't tell, I couldn't see anything…" Will put his arms around her, looking close to tears himself.

"And then?" said Marty eagerly.

"And then," said Frida. "just when he had almost gotten her undressed, we caught them. I started to scream, and Liz came to herself, She threw up all over everything. We shouted our asses off at Jack, and then we left him to give Elizabeth some fresh air and now," she added, raising her arms to the cabin door lazily, "Jack's down there. We don't know what to do with him."

"I do," growled Ana, cracking her knuckles.

"And me," said Barbossa.

"Me, too," said Will, standing up.

"Wait a minute," said Frida. "I understand that you guys can give him serious damage to the head. But however, unless I am very much mistaken, we need Jack alive for the battle. I'm begging you guys to let me deal with him."

"What?" said Mr. Gibbs. "Frida Goner, don't ye understand what kind of scallywag that man be?"

"Yes, I do, Gibbs," Frida shot back. "As young as I am, I do. I'll tell you this too, I proved only last week that I could handle two captains with my hands alone. How will this be any different?"

Not one person had an answer to this.

"Just tell him to take the wheel," she said more calmly. "Please, guys, and I'll take it from there."

They nodded and turned away. Each was grinning to themselves. Boy, was this going to be good.

Will, Liz, and Frida, however, were not grinning at all. This was a terrible ordeal for them. How on Earth could they find amusement in the situation?

"Will," Liz began, gulping. "I'm-sorry-"

"For what?" said Will indignantly. "Being drugged by a dishonest pirate? It was not your fault. I blame him!"

"I for one could kill him right now," said Frida hardly.

"But-but," said Elizabeth, now turning pale with every word. "I-I-subjected myself to that vile drink called rum, I thought he w-was telling the tru-u-uth! And now look at me!" she was crying harder than ever before. "Everyone k-knows about it n-now, and they look at me with p-i-ity, and I hate pity, and-and, oh Will," she moaned. "I feel l-like a whore, such-a-whore!"

"Elizabeth!" Will said harshly, pulling her around to face him. He was flushed with outrage. She was so shocked that she even stopped crying. Frida just looked on nervously.

"Don't ever, ever call yourself, a whore," he growled. "Ever. You could have done nothing whatsoever. It was that bloody _bastard _who did this to you. He tried to take advantage of you. He ruined your pride, not you. So don't ever, _ever _call yourself a whore!" His eyes were filling with tears while his voice broke. "Because you're not. You're so much more than that. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're so much more than a whore, and everyone loves you." By now she was watching him silently while he was choking back tears, and trying hard to smile reassuringly.

"I-I love you…"

She whispered, "You do?"

Frida was crossing her fingers under her chair. _Do it now! Do it now, idiots!_

"Yes," Will answered hoarsely.

There was a moment's silence, in which Will and Elizabeth looked into each other's tear brightened eyes.

And then, the dam broke; Elizabeth burst into tears again and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a reckless, passionate kiss. Will's cheeks were tear streaked again, and both clung to each other in a desperate act to satisfy their sudden hunger for love. The searing kisses on Liz's lips were enough to make her want to scream. They moved down to jaw, to her neck, she buried her face into his shoulder, kissing it gently.

"YEAH!"

Frida punched into the air, and jumped up and down, laughing like a maniac. The crew, who had of course been watching secretly on the low, clapped enthusiastically. Barbossa was laughing as hard as Frida. Will and Liz smiled sheepishly, hugging each other close.

"Well, it looks like Jack Sparrow's little plan backfired on him after all," said Frida, calming down.

"Yes it did!" Ana shouted into the air. She was met with roars of agreement from her fellow pirates.

Jack came stumbling out of the cabins at the noise. "Now what's goin' on here?"

The laughter, applause, and smiles vanished. Every eye was upon Sparrow, and every eye was narrowed in dislike. Jack shuffled his feet, aware of this change of mood and the reasons behind it.

Then Barbossa walked up to Jack and said loudly, "You. Take the wheel, Jack Sparrow. We all know you want to…"

"Yes!" said Jack excitedly, rushing forward and grasping the wheel in his hands. A moment later, his worst fear was realized.

Frida came walking up to him, her face impassive.

"Hello, Frida," said Jack, looking scared.

She didn't say anything for a minute. Then she stated, "You know, I would love to hear your POV about it."

"About what?"

Big mistake.

Frida did not slap him, like AnaMaria. She did not draw her sword on him, like he had hoped. Instead, she did the one thing he never expected her to do in his life. She drew back her fist, and , with surprising strength for a girl so skinny, punched him square on his nose, pushing his head around.

For a moment he wore a silly, stunned expression, but then it changed into a guilty and shameful one.

"Yes, that one I most definitely deserved," mumbled Jack.

Some of the crew were holding back guffaws as they watched this teenager overpower the Great Jack Sparrow with one movement. It was brilliant!

Slowly Jack turned to face Frida again, whose face was contorted with hatred.

"You gave me rum to pass me out!" she spat.

"No I didn't," Jack said untruthfully.

She punched him again. "Don't lie!" she shouted. Jack was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Keep your head on!" he pleaded annoyingly.

"Keep my head on!" she retorted. "How can I do that? You gave me raw rum to pass me out, and then you went on to do the same to Liz? How can I keep my head on if you can't keep your eyes in, if you can't keep your hands off, if you can't keep your tongue in your mouth and your-"

And here Frida said something so foul and honest, that we cannot bear to put on paper. But let us tell you now, as soon as she said that, everyone knew that she was no goody-goody two shoes they were afraid she was.

"Oooooh," said the crew. Will covered his mouth, fighting to keep a straight face, and Liz's mouth dropped. She looked utterly dumbstruck.

Jack turned redder than the reddest red.

"Will you shut up!" he yelled, taking aback the entire crew. "It's not your place to say that to me. It's not even your place to fix up Liz and the whelp's chemistry, it's not your place to show us your stupid songs, it's not your place to settle things between me and old Barbossa, it's not even your place to be here!"

These words struck Frida deep inside in ways not indescribable on paper or in words.

"Well," she said quietly. "Someone's got to do the dirty work. Someone's got to take matters into their own hands. Back in my time, I watched movies about what happened here, and you know what?"

She paused before continuing.

"I was sick of it. I was sick of watching Will and Elizabeth's relationship fall apart. I was sick of seeing you and Barbossa yammer all the time when you should have been working together. I was sick of the fact that someone could have done something about it, but did not!" she yelled. Would any of you tried to change these problems that could have taken you all down? Answer me!"

Nobody said a word listening intently. "I thought so!" she screamed.

"Frida-" said Jack awkwardly.

"I won't be stopped by the likes of you, idiot," she snarled.

"I defy anyone here who dare say that it is not my place to be here, for I have done what none of you bothered to do in the last few weeks! And I will not be insulted by a rum-drinking-" she took a step near to Jack, who backed away- "teeth-rotting, unfaithful, dishonest-" with every insult came every step. "-Swaggering, cheating pirate named Jack fucking Sparrow!"

And with that, she rushed forward and kicked him in the nuts with all of her might.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jack yelled, toppling over.

Before anyone could stop her, she stomped off to her cabin door, wrenched it open, and shut it behind her. Two seconds later, she opened it again, saying, "Liz, Will, I am very happy for you. Just don't break up again, because then I don't know what to do…"

She closed it again. Every single crew member stared open mouthed at the door. They came back to when Jack's angry voice said, "Would someone mind helping me up? I think she made me a eunuch…"

A/N-I am writing the next chapter already, and it should be posted soon. Do not worry, Jack is not a eunuch…and he still calls Will one…. I would also like to say that be warned. For in this next chapter, this book will be a little…well, expect Will to rat on his title of "Eunuchy Whelp"…and Liz finally figures out what she sees in Jack that makes the compass point to him. And Frida will not show the tape yet. Hey, don't get mad at me, you've gotten six chapters on the first day! See ya later, alligators!

A/N#2-oh, and uh…about the whole, "And here she said something we cannot write," you have to ask me in private. Or you could figure it out. But I'm not telling here. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!

Chapter Seven

Frida was in a very bad mood all through the days in the Locker, not coming out of her cabin, refusing food and drink, and spending extended time writing in her journal. Everyone blamed Jack for her depressing mood, and pined for her to turn into her old self again. Elizabeth tried to talk to her, but she answered flatly and without detail. No words could express the crew's anger at Jack Sparrow, who had maintained his belief that she should not have interfered with everyone's affairs.

Lucky for Jack, Frida did not make him a eunuch when she kicked him, but Jack's voice seemed very slightly higher than it once was, though only Elizabeth noticed. Speaking of Elizabeth, she and Jack had become extremely rocky ever since the incident. They had different views about everything, or rather; she refused to agree with Jack on anything, even if she really did. Worse than Liz, if possible, was Will. Jack and Will usually got along okay, but now they were rivals true and true. Whatever they argued, they ended yelling at each other with their fists raised. One of the most frequent and annoying spats were, of course, about-

"Eunuch."

"Not a eunuch."

"Eunuch!"

"_Not _a eunuch!"

"You've got a high voice! Higher than almost highest voice used for opera! Q.E.D., you're a eunuch!"

"I am _not!"_

"Eunuch, eunuch, euny-euny eunuch, eunuchy eunuchy eunuch…"

"Shut up!"

"_Eunuch, eunuch, eunuchy eunuchy whelp!"_

"I am not a whelp, nor a eunuch!"

"Whelp, whelp, whelpy whelp, whelp with a eunuch on the side…"

"Jack! Shut up!"

On Jack's side, any man who took longer than a week to woo said strumpet was incapable of bedding her, this supported his case of Will being a eunuch. And Jack didn't care how old Will was. As long as he was younger than thirty, or Jack himself, he was whelp. And he would call him that for as long as he wanted to.

"What am I going to do with him?" sighed Will to Elizabeth one day, as a dark night sky with no stars enveloped the _Black Pearl._

"What can you do with him?" replied Elizabeth resignedly. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the Nine Pirate Lords, and we've been through to much to get him back to kill him all over again."

"He calls me a eunuch!"

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "I know. But you're not…are you?" she added timidly.

"Elizabeth!"

"I was joking!" said Elizabeth, laughing harder at Will's horrified face. "I know you're not a eunuch."

"No you don't," said Will mockingly.

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a minute. Will was worried he had said something offensive in whatever way. Then he saw a small, wicked smile.

"I could know…" she whispered seductively.

All the air seemed to have disappeared from Will's stomach. Sweat beads broke out all over his body. He stared nonplussed at Elizabeth, who smiled wider.

"Elizabeth?" he croaked. "Are you saying-"

"You know what I'm saying, William Turner." She interrupted. Tapping her fingers on the deck.

Will's mind was teeming with certain thoughts that are most definitely not supposed to enter your mind until you are married. (Of course, no one an control what you think, but if you gave in to your mind's commands, the world would be an unusual place.)

As he tried to control his sudden desire, he looked at Elizabeth, only to be worked up again. How delicately soft her skin always was, her hair floating in the wind, her perfectly shaped mouth-saying to him, "I'm all yours, Will…"

"Will! Are you still with me?"

"What?" he said dazedly, still not coming out of his daydream.

"Will…" she said, turning pink. "I wasn't implying you had to…now, I mean…"

But she never got the words out of her mouth. For Will had clamped his jaw on hers. The passion coursing through them was unbelievably strong, and Elizabeth knew she had gotten her wish.

Frida, who was sitting on the edge of the ship again, looked over, and saw Will and Elizabeth making out even more than Jack and Liz. Knowing what would come next, she grimaced and smirked at the same time.

Walking over the Tia Dalma, she whispered, "How long before you think they do it?"

Tia Dalma smiled, "Ten seconds. Nine. Eight."

I counted down, too.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

Will had picked up Elizabeth in his arms, and carried her to the cabin room.

Frida grinned evilly. "I wonder what they are doing…"

Tia's hands touched her face, and her mind drifted into the cabin room.

She saw them. She was shocked. They were only kissing, no ripping off clothes.

As excitingly dangerous it was for her, it was still a little, disgusting. All the kisses, ugh.

_Why in hell's am I watching this, I'm such a loser. What is wrong with me…ugh! Just look at those losers. But then again, this was supposed to be something private. Why am I still here? I gotta get out of here. I have to stop them! Why? Wait a minute, I-this scene…aren't we almost about to leave? Isn't Elizabeth supposed to see her-?_

_OH MY GOD! ELIZABETH'S DAD!_

Frida thought hard in her head, "Change me back, change me back now, please, please, it's urgent!"

Tia Dalma did so. Frida could see that the dead people were now floating in the waters.

"Wat iz it?"

"It's Elizabeth's dad," Frida said. "He's-oh, no." Her eyes had fallen on the man nearest to them, with a vacant expression on his face.

"Elizabeth!" Frida yelled. "Get out here NOW!"

They could here scuffling and groans of disappointment, and two minutes later, Will and Elizabeth came out, looking disheveled and angry. Frida had the distinct impression that somehow they weren't just kissing anymore.

'What?" Liz snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Frida shouted. "You'll be thankful I called you. Look down in the water, and tell me what you see!"

Elizabeth leaned over the edge of the ship, spotted Weatherby Swann, and yelled delightedly, "Father! Father! We're back!"

This was going to be very painful. Jack said quietly, "Err…Lizzie,"

"Don't call me Lizzie," said Elizabeth coldly.

"Elizabeth," said jack. "We're…not back."

Elizabeth looked at Jack blankly for a few second, and as the full impact of what he was saying hit her, she cried out, "Father?"

"Oh, boy," said Frida, biting her lip. To think that just after Elizabeth had given her passions to Will (for want of a, appropriate term), she would have to face saying goodbye to her dad. For the very last time.

Weatherby spotted Elizabeth, and told her he was dead.

"I found out," he said. "That the one who stabs the heart of Davy Jones must take his place." He didn't even notice Elizabeth calling, "Grab the rope I just threw to you! Grab it!"

"Elizabeth," he said suddenly. "I want you to know that I am proud of you. I will send your love to your mother, shall I?"

Without another word, he turned back to look at the horizon. Rope slipped from his boat. Elizabeth screamed words of desperation, but he never looked back.

"I won't leave without you," she yelled, climbing onto the edge of the ship.

"She cannot leave the ship," said Tia Dalma. Will ran to Elizabeth, holding her waist to keep her from jumping. She instantly fell down and clung to Will, crying soundlessly.

It was a weird moment; poor Elizabeth's father was never to be seen again. Those who didn't know him still feel sorry. Liz was overcome by grief, all memories of-err-what happened between her and Will-gone, and Will was feeling extremely awkward, for he probably expected to have passed this time in-err-a different way…uh…yeah.

"Is there anything that can be done?" he asked Tia Dalma hopelessly.

"He will have gone on," replied Tia Dalma sympathetically. Elizabeth cried harder.

_And to think, _thought Frida bitterly, and Will escorted Elizabeth to the cabins, and everyone returned to their work, _A few minutes ago, I was worried about seeing make out sessions._

Elizabeth recovered from her father's death with surprising agility and speed. She was never quite as happy as she once was, but she held her head high and continued doing work as always. We will never know what happened when Will brought her stricken figure to the cabin that night, but whatever it was, it seemed to have hardened her shell a bit. Nonetheless, she had vowed to avenge the death of her dad, as brutally as possible. She forever had a look of determination on her features, and worked harder than anybody else.

In fact, on the day that the crew was supposed to return to the human world, she was stomping around, looking for any mistakes that the people made while deck swabbing.

Just as she was saying to Pintel, "You missed a spot there," Frida heard Jack letting out a squeal, "Up is DOWN!"

Right away, she remembered how this was going to turn out. Frida had pulled out her pistol, and took out a stray coke cap from her pocket. She covered the top of the gun, and held on tight.

When Jack ran to the opposite side of the ship, she followed him, too.

"Do you see that?" said Jack to the crew.

"Where?" said Gibbs.

"There!" said Frida, looking where Jack was. The whole crew looked at them as if they were crazy.

Jack whimpered and ran to the other side, with Frida and his heels.

Grabbing the edge of the ship, Frida said, "How long is this going to take?"

"Depends on whether the crew will help us," said jack. "And how do you know what I was going to-" he whimpered again, and the two of the ran to the other side.

"-do?"

"I know a lot of-" began Frida, but then she had to follow Jack again. "-things. This is not the time to ask me-" they ran again. "-something, I'm getting breathless already."

"Who cares?" asked Jack before running off.

"What are ya doin'?" Barbossa asked Frida.

"Check-the-charts," said Frida, gasping for breath as she and Jack ran all the way to the left.

After Barbossa saw what the charts read, he shouted, "These two are in their right mind. We must turn upside down to get BACK! All of ye, join them!"

And so they did. Cannons were loosed so they could increase the rocking of the ship, and everyone else ran with Jack and Frida left…right…left…right…but Pintel and Ragetti tied themselves upside down on the mast, smiling stupidly.

"Getting tired!" shrieked Frida, for the third time. "Why can't we just turn over already?!"

As if the gods had heard her, the boat tipped over. Everybody grabbed the side of the ship, and they all plunged deep into the icy waters.

Frida, who wasn't very good at breathing underwater, felt the need for oxygen rise in her lungs. She was vaguely aware of Will losing his grip, and Liz stretching out a hand to him in desperation. Right now, she could only hope for the best.

_Tia Dalma…_she moaned in her mind.

_Yessssssssss? _Said Tia back.

Frida did not have time for asking how that happened.

_Help me…_

But already, the water below them was rising. Frida could feel air on her feet, then her waist-

_Thank god…_

Finally, her head burst through the suffocating mask of sea. Coughing and sputtering, the whole crew regained their footing aboard the ship. Pintel and Ragetti were once again upside down on the mast, arguing about whose fault it was. And Frida, though still shaking, was holding on to her gun and waiting for the gun exchange, smiling slightly.

All of the sudden, Jack put out his gun, pointing it at Barbossa, who pointed it and jack, who pointed it at Liz, who had pointed her gun at Barbossa, who pointed his at Will, who pointed it at Jack, who pointed it at Will, who pointed it at Barbossa, while Liz pointed her second gun at Jack.

Frida tried to process all this in her head, but all that she came out with was, "Oh boy."

It was quiet for a moment; the four pirates just looked at each other. Then, they started laughing. So did Frida, albeit nervously, for she new that they would get back to business.

"Alright, then!" Barbossa had suddenly put his gun back up again. The other three followed suit.

**A/N/-DramaQueen247 would like to say that say that she has absolutely know recollection of the discussion between the four people. We will skip to the part where Jack is saying, "Count on that."**

As Jack was about to say, "Count on that," Frida moved quietly away, intending to stand on the stairs, uncovering her gun as she went.

Then, Jack tried to shoot. Only a click. Will tried to shoot back. Click.

Barbossa tried to shoot his two guns. Elizabeth tried both at jack. Will tried to shoot at Barbossa.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Wet powder," said jack conversationally, shaking his pistol a little.

For a dramatic effect, Frida shot her gun in the air, knowing that there were more bullets.

Everyone turned to look at her with shock.

"Yeah," she said loudly. "That's kinda why I covered my gun with something before we plunged into open water, you know?"

"Why didn't you tell us to do the same thing?" said Elizabeth indignantly.

"Because if I did, you'd all be dead!" Frida answered. To have a small inch of control over all four, who looked murderous, she pointed her gun at them, saying, "I'm warning you, any wrong moves, and I'll shoot."

That was enough for all those idiots. Their faces wore a blank look.

Frida stepped down, still holding the pistol high.

When she was sure that they would not try to kill her for her sneakiness, she slowly lowered it.

"So…now we're back, and…what do we do?" she asked.

No one knew the answer to this. Frida was trying to remember what was going happen next(she did watch the movie, after all.) Then it dawned on her. Will was supposed to have made a deal with Sauk Fang in secret-He would give him the crew while he got the Pearl. But then, Fangy boy was going to have betrayed him with the EITC, only to be denied of the Pearl also.

_Great job, Frida, _she said to herself. _You have the chance to change the story, and you freaking let the worst part happen._

So, for now, she at least had to wait an hour until they all showed up. At the moment they were trying to find land.

"Land ho!" Frida cried, pointing to that unusual spit of land far away.

As they got closer, now on rowboats, Frida remembered also about a certain thing's body lying on the shore.

Which probably explained the big, gray thing she was looking at that smelled of rot.

"Ugggggghh," said the crew, holding their noses.

Now, Frida ha a slightly sensitive nose. And whenever a bad smell like this one reached her nose, it would travel down to her stomach, and then come back out through her mouth.

"Frida? What's the matter?" said Elizabeth, looking t her friend's now green face. "

"Eurrrggh!" Frida moaned. "I'm gonna be sick…"

And sure enough, she leaned over the boat and vomited. Elizabeth screamed in surprise, which got everyone's attention.

"Don't worry about-ROOOUGH-me!" Frida yelled over her own sicking. "It's not as bad-ROUGH-as it-ROUGH-seems!" Liar, thought everybody.

Frida stopped, and breathed hard. She made a mental note to throw up more at home; lack of doing so in four years had obviously weakened her throat.

After a while, Frida noticed Elizabeth holding jack's compass, and really looking distressed. Looking over, she saw that it pointed to-

Thank the lord William wasn't near her, poor lass.

The damn thing was pointing to jack again.

"I'm going to kill myself," Elizabeth moaned, "The first thing I'll do on that island is I'm going to kill myself…"

"Shut up, you broken-down woman, there are worse things than being torn between two lovers," snapped Frida.**Dramaqueen247 would like to say-Well, when you're sick, you're mad, right?**

"But I love him," Elizabeth wailed.

"What-what was that?" asked Will, turning around; he seemed to have been in a daydreaming stupor(Frida does it all the time.)

"NOTHING!" Frida yelled. Will just turned back.

"Anyways," Frida continued, as if nobody interrupted her, "William has everything you could possibly want! Love, affection, respect, not to mention the good looks-_he's a hottie!" _Frida whispered.

"Hottie?" Elisabeth inquired.

_Oh. Right. 18__th__ century here. Gotta use different slang. _"Uh…god?" Frida suggested.

"But what does hottie mean?"

"It means-in my world-that someone is very, very, _very _physically attractive."

"But what does hottie have to do with-"Elizabeth began.

"Look! Think of it as handsome being an understatement, alright?"

Elizabeth giggled.

"Now listen," said Frida impatiently. "You've got to figure it out-_what _do you see in Jack Sparrow that is not in Will Turner?"

Elizabeth turned red. Frida knew she had come up with her own answer.

"Answer me!" I said. "Please," I added hastily.

In a quiet voice, Elizabeth said…"Piracy."

Frida stared at Liz for a minute.

"Piracy." She repeated. "Piracy. _Piracy. Piracy, piracy, PIRACY!" _Frida choked out, laughing.

She laughed so hard that the boat shook. She laughed so hard that tears spilled from her brown eyes.

"Pi-pi-piracy? _Piracy?" _Frida choked out, as Elizabeth stared at her. "You think _piracy_-oh, god-you think piracy is what the compass is pointing to? OH. My god…"

"Well, it is," said Elizabeth defensively, crossing her arms. "isn't it?" she added meekly.

"NO!" Frida said between gasps.

"But Jack's a pirate! He kills and steals and wears a bandana and…and he wears a hat! A big one, too!"

"Oh? And what does that make Will, huh? Doesn't he wear a bandana…sails seven seas…kills…steals…"

"I don't steal!" called Will from where he was. Maybe frida was talking too loud.

"You see?" said Liz hopelessly.

"Oh my god, even without killing he's still a pirate," snapped Frida in a lower voice.

"No…piracy is not the answer here…"

Liz was getting panicky. 'But what could it be?"

"AHA!" Frida yelled. "EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!"

"What?" said Liz.

"I'll answer that question with another question," said Frida. "Now…who was once the only person who knew how to save _Will_?"

"Jack," said Liz, bewildered.

"And who was the one with those letters from Marquee that could free _Will _from jail?"

"Jack."

"And who was the one who knew where Davy Jones was so he could save _Will_?"

"Jack!"

"And who was the one-" now Frida was getting impatient. "-who holds the compass that helped find where _Will _was?"

"I told you, it's Jack!" said Liz.

Frida's voice became menacingly raised with each word she spoke next.

"Now, who is the one who is our only ticket to freeing Calypso _and _getting rid of that loser tentacle-face so that _Will _can have his father back?"

Liz still didn't get it.

"Put it all together woman, it's not very hard," Frida muttered under her breath.

"jack did all those things…for Will," said Elizabeth quietly.

Not getting it.

"For god's sake!" Frida said angrily. "Everyone can see it but you. It's _Jack _who helped find Will, it's _Jack _who knew how to save Will, it's _Jack _who is your only ticket to William Turner the Second."

"And that's what I want most," said Liz, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Yes!" Frida cried. "That's why your compass keeps pointing to _Jack. _Not because he's a pirate, but beaus he's William's savior. You get it?"

She nodded. Frida put an arm around her shoulder.

"So you have nothing to worry about. Tell Will, and he'll understand that as soon as all this nonsense is over, he'll be the one you want most, got it?"

"Got it," said Liz, sounding like she was trying out Spanish.

Then Frida realized that in order to save the situation about Will's betrayal,

she would have to make it known to his sweetheart that she was about to be played.

"But uh…he won't be the one you want most. Not now, and not for a verrrrry long time."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Frida took a deep breath. "You know that dude, Sao Fang? The one who seemed to take an interest in you?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"Well uh…before you guys left, William, he…he uh…well he met up with Sao Fang, and it seems they…kinda…oh…"

"Oh god no, please no!" Elizabeth squealed. "Don't tell me they're having an affair!"

"What? NO!" Frida said shocked. "No way would they be having an affair. Will loves you too much. But he also…uh…loves his father, too…and uh…Sao Fang boy…loves his _Pearl_, you see. And uh…well, after they had a chat, they…found out they could both get something, I guess. I wasn't there to hear it…but uh…well, add a man who wants Jack Sparrow for vengeance and another man who wants jack Sparrow's ship to save his father, and uh…ahem…equals…a great plan."

"You-you mean-you mean he-Sao Fang-they-" a look of pure terror came over her face. "Oh, no…"

"Ohhhhh, yes," said Frida grimly. "Will has betrayed us all. But it's for a good cause. It just cost your love for him…"

But, but," said Elizabeth desperately. "But-he knows, doesn't he, that's he'll lost everyone's trust and respect! And he's willing to risk it? Even with me?"

"Regretfully, that is his choice," said Frida. "But hey, just remember…you guys weren't on speaking terms when he made his choice. At that time he felt…he had nothing to lose."

Elizabeth tensed up, the full force of what she had done to Will hitting her hard in he face.

"So don't blame the guy, seriously," said Frida, patting her on her back. "He was doing it for his father. Isn't that enough? He's probably feeling ashamed now that you're with him, but don't make it harder for him by hating him, please? You just got back together."

"Good point," said Liz sadly.

"Yeah…" said Frida. "Good point, eh…"

**A/N-So! After a long time of nothing, you finally get the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but doesn't it increase the excitement?**


End file.
